L33T Is A Way Of Life
by Still Sane- Mostly
Summary: When two friends discover that their world is not as it has been for their entire life, they have to change. It's basically poking fun at gamers, including myself, that do nothing but game, until that's all they can do. PG for mild language, might change
1. Danny & Bob

A/N~ Hey, folks. What ya' doin'? I'm doing absolutely nothing, which is why I decided to start a new story. It's the story of a couple of people who live their lives (most literally) in games. In fact they are so caught up in games that they think their lives are merely extensions of them. Yes, it's a sad, sad existence, but one that makes for some pretty damned funny stuff! So, here you have it, "L33T Is A Way of Life".  
  
~*~L33T !5 4 \/\/4`/ 0|= 1!|=3 !!!~*~  
  
73|-| /\/\4|\| 100|| 0|_|7 47 |-|!5 |=0|235 45 7|-|3`/ /\/\4|2| 70\/\/4|2| 7|-|3!|2 |00/\/\ stop |-|3 ||\|3\/\/ !7 \/\/45 7|-|3!|2 |00/\/\ insert—comma 3\/3|\| 7|-|3`/ 7|-|3/\/\531\/35 | |\|07 stop |-|3 547 4|\|| |0|\|| 73|- | 3\/3|\|75 7|-|47 |-|4| |3|20|_|6|-|7 |-|!5 1!|=3 70 5|_||-| 4 10\/\/ stop end  
  
"So," asked Danny "The King of the Net, five time champion of Internet StarCraft, and Controller of the Month, five months in a row" McCallibr, "how is it?"  
  
"It's nice, man, but really, not everybody understands L33T," answered his friend Bob Treand.  
  
"L33T is a way of life," answered Danny. "If they do not wish to embrace it, that is their own affair, but I will continue to write in it."  
  
Danny and Bob had been together for their entire lives. They had grown up together, hosting LAN parties, working at Internet Cafés. They had done everything together. In fact their entire lives revolved around games. At times it was hard to tell when they were in a game, and when they weren't.  
  
"Uh, Danny, I have to go. Behave yourself."  
  
"Understood, I will hold down the fort," answered Danny. "But, try to avoid the mines in sector eleven. They have been tough lately."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Very hard, indeed. 


	2. t3h V4mpir3

A/N—for those of you who care (not many) i'm back and bored, so therefore, working on my nowhere story. For those of you who actually read the first chapter and didn't puke, i'm getting 13377312. Figure out what that says and i'll ship you some plasma grenades and build you a nuclear missile silo in your backyard. screwed up my L33tn355, so there will no longer be any installments of Danny's 1337 5t012y, so don't kill me, frag their program. I don't own starcraft, blizzard does, and i am merely an extension of their love. =P

**----Where's the Holy W47312????----**

Bob walked into the supermarket and noticed a vampire buying milk on aisle three.

"Damn it!" he muttered. He crouched behind the garlic counter to avoid detection.

* * *

The man Bob had identified as a vampire walked on towards the cream cheese, oblivious to the madness around him.

Bob jumped from behind the counter and ran to the toy aisle where he grabbed a toy gun and continued to the nearest employee.

"Where do you stockpile your holy water reserves," Bob asked out of breath, looking around for the perceived threat of the "vampire".

"Sir, we don't carry holy water. If you'll excuse me, I've got to wash these God-forsaken floors."

"Wait!" exclaimed Bob. "Did you say that these floors were touched by Satan?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

* * *

Bob dunked the water pistol in the water. Obviously if the floors were demon-touched, then the supermarket had to use holy water to clean them. Bob hurried toward the dairy aisle with a clove of garlic around his neck. He jumped from behind the row of condiments and sprayed water all over the poor man who had no idea what was happening.

Bob, feeling immensely proud of himself, grabbed a loaf of bread and a six-pack of beer before dropping off the garlic and paying for the other three items. Yes, he kept the pistol.

* * *

A/N—well, there you go, more senseless dribble to be put before you nice people who don't have the good sense to flame me into submission and deletion. If you want a good story by me, check out Regrets in the Harry Potter section. It made my whole family cry, it was so good. R/R—flames welcome (as long as they aren't personal) =P 


	3. D00D!

A/n—sadly this little piece of puke on earth is getting better feedback than my (I believe) better story, so I will continue this l1ttl3 travesty int0 the mind of t3h average (eccentric) g4m312..... I warned you.....

**-----D00D!!!-----**

"Hey," said Danny as Bob walked through the door. "How was it?"

"Eh, another day, another vampire," was the response.

"I hear you!..... Did you get t3h b33r?"

"Yep!"

"All is good, then," responded Danny, satisfied.

* * *

--h3y!!!! whats happning???? wher r my reinforcements!?!?!?-- 

--D00D!!!!! rela4x!! dey r comingg!--

--t3y btter be!!!--

Just then, a horde of zerglings overran Bob's base, just in time for Danny's Marines to eradicate them.

--D00D!!!!! wher wer u when m4 b4s3 gotz kilt????--

--busy --

--w/ wat??--

--paying t3h d00d at th3 coutner f0r an0ter hour!--

--o, k33p up t3h good work, th3n ;-)--

* * *

a/n- once again, i would like to apologize for the level of filth and putrecence that this story exudes. if j00 understood none of tat, or you couldn't understand danny and bob's excursion into their world, what are j00 doing reading this story?!?!? Never mind. R/R (unless it's a flame, in which case, I WILL hunt you down & fr4g your ass in CS!!) =P 


End file.
